1. Field if the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to an encapsulation substrate, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device having the same, and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, flat panel display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices and plasma display panels (PDPs), which can overcome disadvantages of conventional display devices such as cathode ray tubes, have attracted attention.
The LCD devices are light-receiving devices, not self-emitting devices, so that they have limitations in brightness, contrast, a viewing angle and a large-sized screen, and the PDPs are self-emitting devices, but they are heavy, have high power consumption, and use a complicated fabrication method in comparison with other flat panel display devices.
On the other hand, the OLED display devices are self-emitting devices, so that they have a wide viewing angle, high contrast and low power consumption, and are lightweight and thin because they do not need a backlight. Moreover, the OELD display devices are capable of being driven at a direct current low voltage with high response time, strong to external impact since they are solid, used in wide range of temperature, and fabricated by a simple and inexpensive process.
However, organic thin films formed of organic compounds having low thermal resistance are very vulnerable to moisture, and a negative electrode formed on the organic thin films is degraded in performance due to oxidation. Thus, the organic thin films should be encapsulated to prevent invasion of moisture or oxygen.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.